Trick or Treat
by EnseixChii
Summary: Based on the Kagamine Rin and Len song, Trick or Treat. Basically, it's along that storyline, only in written form. Just in case since there's a bit of gore  only a bit, sigh , rated T.
1. Chapter 1

I decided to write this because I've been watching too many Vocaloid MMVs. So here I go. This is based on my favourite song of all of them, Trick and Treat [Kagamine Rin and Len]. The colours remind me of Rozen Maiden Traumend's OP MMV. It's a one-shot which is good, since I never manage to finish continuous types. I'll put the lyrics in the next chapter and that'll be the end of it.

xxx

Miku was just walking a lonely road. It was not unusual for her to do this. This had been her habit ever since she was young. She didn't really have any friends in particular to go on a rampage that night, so she had put on a black lace-trimmed dress with a rose corsage. Of course, her hair was tied up in its usual two ponytails, with red ribbons to spare today.

Tonight, there was a beautiful full moon in the dark skies above her. She stood still, watching the moon. That was when someone began singing. _Who is singing that beautiful song? _she wondered. Drawn in by the sweet voice, she began to walk further and further away from her home. Where was the song coming from?

She picked up speed, not caring that the source was from the darkest region of the area. That was when two voices suddenly chimed from behind, "Why, hello!"

Miku was surprised, but before she could turn around, both of her hands were grabbed by someone -no, there were two people- and a light kiss was planted on both of them, in a very formal manner. When Miku finally overcame her initial shock, she looked to see who it was. To her left was a rather young and handsome boy with blond hair tied up in a short ponytail. As for the colour of his eyes, she couldn't see, as his face was bent downwards in a respectful way. On her right, the girl looked basically about the same as the boy, although she wore a hat, unlike the boy whom Miku assumed was her twin brother.

Then the twins opened their eyes to reveal a startling blue and smiled. "Why don't you come in for some desserts? My brother has recently acquired some wonderful delights that would tickle your taste buds," the girl said. Miku quickly turned to her. "Um... I'm not sure I should..." she said uncomfortably. "Or maybe we could play a game? We'll wait for you to start," the boy smiled up at her.

Miku wasn't very comfortable about being with strangers, but she supposed she could do this. It would be very hurtful to just turn them down like that after all. "Um... Okay," she replied.

"Wonderful!" they cried together. "Then let us escort you to our house to settle down!" Miku turned around and was extremely shocked to find a mansion that was previously not there. However, she did not get a chance to voice her objections as the siblings pulled her through the magnificent doors. Inside the house, there were exquisite chandeliers and finely-made furniture. Miku gaped at how beautiful it was.

The twins immediately escorted her to a sofa. "Now, what would you like? Perhaps this cinnamon stick? Or maybe some maple syrup?" the girl smiled at Miku. Miku was a bit taken aback by this generosity. Come to think of it, who were they? What was their objective? However, her questions were wiped away as she sampled the syrup they had brought to her. It was wonderful, the sweetest thing she had ever tasted in the entire world...

What was happening though? After sipping a bit of it, Miku felt dizzy. Her mind whirled and she began to feel drowsy. "Wha...?" was all she mumbled before falling into a deep sleep. But before losing consciousness, she felt someone chain her hands and put something around her eyes...

Miku had the strangest dream. She was in her childhood, playing with her two favourite dolls. These dolls were able to take human shape and play with her in her mansion. _Left, left, right, left... _They often danced with her in the hallways and she never did need to worry about her loniless and separation from her parents...

She awoke from her fitful dreams to find her propped up on a bed. As she regained control of her senses, she realized the thing around her eyes was a blindfold. However, it so happened that the blindfold had been clumsily tied and there was a significant hole for her to look. As she took in her surroundings, she saw the girl and the boy sitting amidst pumpkin-shaped lanterns. And -her sweat dropped profusely- the lanterns caused a shadow of them, but the shadows...

Looked just like the shadows of dolls.

Something painful was going on in Miku's head, and she tried to understand, but before she understood, the twins had caught up to her.

"Oh my oh my," the boy said almost leeringly. "You wicked child, how can you wake up so early?" There was a strange buzzing in Miku's head, se tried to shake it off...

"If your blindfold comes off..." the girl paused, then continued speaking almost thoughtfully. "Then shall I blind you instead?"

Miku trembled. There was something wrong with these people, she had to get away, but at the moment she had lost her ability for speech or movement. Surely these people wouldn't do anything strange to her, right? They were rather young and harmless.. Yes, this was just some bad prank...

"Look, you're laughing now! Isn't that such a cute sight?" the girl giggled, pointing it out to her twin.

"But she still wears lies... So shall we go back to our play tonight?" the boy said, although it was more like a rhetorical question. As for Miku, she didn't understand. This wasn't a play, was it? Then suddenly, her mind remembered and all the locked-up memories came gushing out...

_"Hey... Give it to me...?"_

"Oh? Why are you trembling before me?" the boy said, and this time there was spite in it. "Do you want milk, since it made you well at your home?"

"This is my place, which is as good as any place," the girl said between spasms of giggles. "Milk can easily be served. I'll just take what is in your pocket as payment for it, shall I? Ah, but you have nothing in your pocket!"

Now Miku was truly lost for words and was too frightened to make a move. Right after she remembered that memory, their eyes had suddenly turned from its enchanting blue to an evil orange. Now she realized, everything that had happened today had to do with the past...

_"Rin, Len, both of you will always be my favourite!" The little girl said to her two dolls. But no, they were magical dolls. They could turn into humans whenever she was lonely and comfort her and play with her. They were always there when she was lonely or bored. Then one day, the little girl's mother took her out shopping. And then she saw a cute doll with pink hair. "Hey..." she pulled on the sleeve of her mother's dress. "Give it to me?"_

_She went home happily with her new doll. "Shall we play tea party? Yes it shall be so fun!" She spoke to her new doll, ignoring the two dolls at the back. "Oh right... Rin, Len, I don't need you anymore. Tomorrow Papa will be bringing you to the incinerator." She didn't bother to say her farewells when her father took the dolls away with the other rubbish and dumped them, never bothered to find out the fate of her beaten dolls when they were thrown in with the garbage..._

They now bore down upon her, with leers of malice on their faces. "Well, it doesn't matter. You can give _that _to us instead! For payment of everything we gave you! Good thing you believed in our fake hospitality when you ate those sweets, hmm?"

Miku screamed as she tried to back away, away from this madhouse. "Now, just hand it over quickly..." The boy said, malice in every word. Miku glanced to her right. An exit! She made a run for it, but she hardly got one step out.

A hand from behind grabbed her. But not just in any way. The hand managed to rip a layer of fabric, to encounter smooth skin. Then it proceeded to force a path, bypassing muscles and the rib cage, finally finding open air on the other side. The rose corsage was torn apart and rose petals gently fell, stained by the red of blood. Then the hand doubled back, chancing upon the pulsing, red heart. Then with one swift movement, it grabbed the heart and pulled it back in a stopping motion.

Miku's mouth was open as if she wanted to scream, but the scream was a silent one.

The next day, a group of poachers were shocked to find the corpse of a turquoise-haired girl in the forest. She appeared to be the child of a rich couple, wearing a black fashionable dress. It was not very clear as black colour, since her blood had already stained most of it. She also appeared to be bleeding at the mouth, though the fatal injury was at the chest. The heart had potentially been ripped out, the hunters reported, though it was unclear what had caused it. But that wasn't the strangest thing.

The strangest thing was that there were two dolls, one on each of the girl's hands. And both of them seemed to be appeased.


	2. Chapter 2

Okay, so I got the English lyrics just as a reference to the story. Remember that this story is based on this song, Trick and Treat by Kagamine Len and Kagamine Rin. So here you go!

xxx

_Deeper, Deeper, you come into the forest pulled by a voice so sweet_

_Come on, come on, you want to go even deeper in to meet_

_Quickly, quickly, come as fast as your little legs can run to the dark_

_Come on, come on, it'll be so fun let's play a game, on your mark!_

_This cinnamon stick is a wonderful magic stick_

_Imagine that you're drowning in the sweetest syrups_

_Dreams relieve you of problems and sorrows that make you weep_

_Because they are heaven-made, have one and fall asleep_

_But they're only good if you're surrounded by hallucinations_

_When you take the blindfold off, there's no more pleasant creations_

_You will see that your hands are tied and bound, dragging at my heels_

_You've already given up don't take it back, it's a deal_

_Sometimes we see the shine of doubt flickering on the double edged knife_

_A faultless love does not exist, there's no perfect feeling in this life_

_Through a hole in the blindfold, there was something I thought I'd never see_

_Latern shadows that grew at night unconciously frightened me_

_My, my, you bad kid, how dare you wake up so early_

_If your blindfold comes off, should I blind you instead?_

_Hey look, you're laughing, now isn't that the cutest sight?_

_But you still wear lies so let's go back to our play tonight_

_[... Hey... Give it to me?]  
_

_Why are you trembling in front of me like a scared little mouse?_

_Isn't milk is what you want because it made you well at your old _  
_house?_

_This is my domain, my place where it's just as warm as any place_

_I'll just take what's in your pockets, now you should not lose any face_

_Give me that, quickly, quickly, just give it here right now_

_Don't ask why or when or where, you don't even to need to know how_

_Eat these sweets, they tempt you into believing fake hospitality_

_Give me that, quickly, just give it here right now to me!_


End file.
